zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Leon Toros
Leon's height VanXFiona, did you put back the height I originally put and then removed some time ago (the 183 cm part)? I thought the authorities didn't allow heights to be put on character pages unless it was really official. - BladeLigerLeong 14:54, June 29, 2010 (UTC) i forgot about it, it was said in absoluteanime.com VanXFiona 14:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you went to that website as well? That's where I got Naomi's 168 cm height from. - BladeLigerLeong 14:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Huh, never heard of that site. Anyhow, I think the reason they don't allow height is because theres not really much backing it up. I mean, you can put it there, and make a reference to it. (Zoids Fanatic 15:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, does that mean we can actually re-put the heights back on all the character pages? At least for the NCZ characters in particular? I mean, there might be not much backing up like you said, but several fansites dedicated to NCZ list the character's heights as what were formerly put on this site, e.g. Bit - 175 cm, Brad - 178 cm, Leena - 165 cm and so on. While there's no official data on that, the characters all do seem to appear that high. But if you don't agree, I won't argue, of course, and I'll remove all known character heights, starting with Leon's. - BladeLigerLeong 15:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, you can, but it be best to post that little refernce thing next to it. While it may be fan-made, you atleast have somthing backing it up. (Zoids Fanatic 15:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Nononono! Stop right there! do NOT add in unoffical, or uncited information. I just went on Absoluteanime and saw it has a little bubble that contains its citations. Use them, not the absoluteanime page itself. And if anyone had bothered to check the site's reliability, you'd see that their ages for Van are Wrong (they were changed in the English dub). I will remove the info, and ask you not to add it back until you're given the all-clear by an admin. I know I'm not an admin, but I would be VERY surprised if they had any reason to disagree with me. Slax01 23:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I caused trouble then. (Zoids Fanatic 23:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC)) Ages The age discussion has been moved to Forum:Ages. Any further comments should be directed there to avoid getting off-topic. Sylvanelite 09:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Template Wonder why the template always loses the age column when I edit the image? I never touched the age part. - BladeLigerLeong 09:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) voice comparison to Sigma why leon's voice sound a little deep and either in adult stage. while Sigma's sound a little young, and yet little similar to leon's. When I heard from Gundam Wing, Ted Cole; the guy who voiced both Leon and Sigma, who also voiced as Wufei. In Gundam Wing, Wufei's voice is identical to Sigma's, while in Gundam Seed Destiny, Ted voiced as Gilbert Durandal, has a striking resemblance to Leon's. VanXFiona 13:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It really depends on the actor. Take example Brad Swaile (the guy who voices RD), when he voiced RD and Harry, they sounded similar. However, when he voiced the annoying guy in Death Note, and the whiny guy in 00, they sounded similar. It all depends really, I meann take Fiona's voice, it changed in the series. (Zoids Fanatic 15:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC))